


Walking on Marionette Strings

by katty_tpose



Category: Undertale
Genre: Gen, chara stop being so cryptic and mean :((
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katty_tpose/pseuds/katty_tpose
Summary: On one hand, they would lost their SOUL. Forever. But on the other hand...they could rebuild the world. They could see their friends again. They could see their family again.They needed to do this for them.





	Walking on Marionette Strings

"...In return, I only ask for your SOUL."

 

Their SOUL, their entire being, that once had the DETERMINATION to change the world, was now trapped in a seemingly intangible, yet still choking web of marionette-strings. They struggled, trying to summon what little DETERMINATION they still had left in their SOUL, to get out, to do something, but nothing happened.

 

They supposed this was...probably a fair punishment for nearly destroying the world.

 

"What could you possibly wants with my SOUL?"

 

A SOUL that was entirely made of DETERMINATION. Ironically enough, though, they weren't exactly feeling all too determined at the moment. Generally, finding out that the entire worth of you and your SOUL was just a puppet to a demonic kid and their scheme for power doesn't usually leave all that many people feeling very determined.

 

"Take a guess."

 

DETERMINATION, they guessed. They had to give themself props for holding onto it for as long as they did. Useful for fixing (fixable) mistakes, both big and small. This was not one of those fixable mistakes.

 

"But...why?"

 

Demon-kid (they, for the life of them, could not care less about remembering the kid's name) paused, as if searching for the exact right words.

 

"...I want it."

 

"Why?"

 

"You know why."

 

They really didn't.

 

"But I digress."

 

Right, there was something else they had been talking about, right?

 

"Do we have a deal?"

 

Do they? ...On one hand, they would lose their SOUL. Forever. The amount of control they would end up having over their body would've been little to none, likely. But on the other hand, they could rebuild the world again. They could see their friends again. They could see their family again.

 

The friends and family they killed.

 

They needed to do this for them.

 

They slowly, shakily, carefully nodded and held out their hand to meet the kid's extended arm. The kid's hand immediately latched onto theirs, nails digging into their skin.

 

If they could've, they would've tried to rub their eyes with their "free" hand, their vision slowly blackening. Dark, darker, blinding. The only thing they could see, besides the darkness looming above them, was Chara's smile.

 

"You are a great partner."

**Author's Note:**

> i was originally gonna add an image to this, but after two hours of trying to figure out how to copy an image url on mobile and failing, i sorta gave up. 
> 
> here's the image, if you're curious: http://aminoapps.com/p/oguhj3


End file.
